That Fateful Night
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: It is about a year after Peter left. Wendy's life has gone downhill. One night, she is told to go to the market when she's attacked by some men. She passes out and finds herself in the arms of...Peter Pan. He came back. Will romance blossom?
1. My Life

**A/N: My shot at a Peter Pan story! BASED ON THE 2003 VERSION! Oh, and the lost boys never went home with Wendy.**

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own anything.

Wendy's POV

It has been almost a year since I last saw Peter. Since then, Father has died of a heart attack, Mother has grown depressed, Nana died, our aunt moved out, and John, Michael and I have grown apart.

And also, my 18th birthday is in a week and I have been busy preparing. Alone.

I have moved out of the nursery into a spare bedroom. It is quite lonely and sometimes I cry myself to sleep at night. I have started to dread the awful nights alone, for my charade of being happy slowly dissolves and I can't help the tears that eventually come. They come every night, and it's absoloutly awful.

"Wendy!" I am shaken out of my thoughts when Michael shouts for me from downstairs. I come out of my room and look over the stair banister and ask, "What is it Michael?" He never talks to me anymore unless Mother wants me to do something for her.

"Mother wants you to go to the market and pick up some milk and bread." Michael tells me before running off. I sigh, expecting this, and go to find my coat.

On instinct, I almost call for Nana after grabbing my coat, but am saddened when remembering that she is gone. She died almost three months ago, and yet, I can't seem to accept that fact. I just can't.

I sigh again and then walk out the door. It is windy and cold here in London, for another long winter is nearing. I button up my coat and hurrily walk the long miles to the market.

Once at the market, I quickly find the bread and milk and pay for it. I am outside and walking, hurrying to get out of the cold, when I notice a small group of men following me. I quicken my pace, but still they follow. I grow worried and afraid.

Being foolish, I turn down an alley and am met with a dead end. Horrified, I turn around to see the dreadful men cornering me. I back up against the wall.

They are barely 3 inches away when suddenly, they're attacked. I gasp and cower as they fight the mystery person. I feel myself being hit in the head and slowly pass out...

**There you go! Sorry it's kinda suckish, but it's my first try at this! REVIEW!**


	2. Peter

**A/N: Here we go**

Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own anythin. Not even Peter

Peter's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Wendy. It felt like forever since I last saw her, but it was really her. But I could tell something was wrong. The Wendy I knew was happy, cheerful. This Wendy seemed sad and depressed. I was worried instantly. I didn't want her to be upset.

I saw her buying some milk and bread and decided to follow her. Hiding in the shadows, I followed Wendy as she left the market and started to walk home. But then I noticed the men.

They were following her, whispering about her. Wendy picked up speed, so I knew that she knew that she was being followed. Growling to myself, I followed her, still watching the guys. If they hurt her in any way, they were dead.

They cornered her in an alley. She looked extremely afraid. I growled and attacked them, pushing Wendy back into a wall. She passed out and I don't think she saw me. There were four of them, but using my sword, the fight was easy. Once I defeated them, I cleaned off my sword and put it away. I then turned to Wendy.

She was knocked out, lying on the cold ground. I needed to hurry, I didn't want her to get sick. I knelt by her, worried. I was about to pick her up, but I noticed that my hands were dirty. Very dirty, in fact they were dirtier than usual. I wanted to clean my hands, but I didn't want to leave her alone. In case something happened to her.

Frustrated, I searched around. In the far corner of the alley, I saw a bucket. My hope soared as I ran to it. Luck was with me. The bucket was filled with water. Dirty water, but still water and it would still clean my hands enough. I quickly cleaned my hands and ran back to Wendy.

She was still passed out, but she was breathing, so I knew she was alive. Thank God for that. Carefully, I picked her up, cradling her to my chest. The last thing I wanted was for her to fall and get hurt even more. I softly called for Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell! Tink! Come here!" I whisper shouted. After about a minute, Tinkerbell appeared. She glared at Wendy. I glared at her.

"Tink, please be nice to her for once." I begged. Tinkerbell stared at me like I was insane. I sighed and asked her, "Please? Just this once?" Tink sighed and nodded. I grinned. "Thanks Tink." I said happily. She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and Tink glared at me.

I stood up and Tinkerbell flew up so she was eye level with me. "Pixie dust please?" I asked (well maybe ordered). Tinkerbell nodded and sprinkled me and Wendy with it. Slowly, I felt myself lifting into the air.

"Don't worry Wendy. Everything's gonna be ok, I promise." I whispered as I flew off to Neverland.

**There you go! Review!**


	3. Feelings?

**A/N: Yea! Peter to the rescue! LOL!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anythin, even thought I reeeeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyyy want to!

Peter POV

Soon, we made it to Neverland and I carried Wendy to the Hideout where me and the Lost Boys live. The Lost Boys were there waiting for us. When they saw us, Tootles and the others came running up to me.

"Wendy Lady's back!" They exclaimed, jumping up and down. I nodded, put my finger to my lips, and looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. Apparelently, I was staring at her a little too long because the Lost Boys started snickering and whispering. I looked up and glared at them. They stopped. Good.

"Now, is Wendy's house still up?" I asked them, hoping that they'd say yes. Luck was with me once more when Tootles nodded, "Right where we left it." He said. Grinning, I nodded and ran carefully to the house. When I entered, I saw that they had built a bed and chair as well, and smiled, laying Wendy on the bed. The Lost Boys then ran off to play games and hunt.

I watched them leave and then turned back to Wendy, kneeling by her. I was surprised when I felt something wet on my cheeks and then was startled when I realized I was crying. The last time I'd cried was when I'd thought that Tinkerbell was dead.

I quickly wiped away the tears, wondering why they were there, and then knelt by Wendy, caressing her cheek softly. I placed a thimble on her forehead and whispered, "Wendy, those men will never ever hurt you again, I promise." I then brushed the hair out of her face.

I sat with her for a few minutes and then I realized that it was starting to get dark, and the Lost Boys have yet to return. I wanted to hunt for them, but I couldn't leave Wendy alone in case Hook or somebody kidnapped her.

I sat conflicted when Tinkerbell came flying to me. She whispered something in my ear and I turned to her. "You'll look after her for me?" I asked, surprised. Tink nodded and whispered again that she was sorry for how she'd treated Wendy the first time she had come to Neverland. I smiled and exclaimed quietly, "Thank you Tinkerbell!"

I then ran off in search for the Lost Boys.

**So, it looks like Peter's developing feelings for Wendy once more! Yipee! Review!**


	4. Thimble

**A/N: Hehehehe. I'm updating like mad right now. Hehehe. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter. Or Jeremy. :*(

Wendy's POV

Slowly, I wake up. I'm in a daze, and don't know where I am. This wasn't my bed, and this wasn't my home. That much I could tell. In fact, I don't even think I'm in London anymore. Maybe not even England.

Where am I?

I rub my eyes and when I remove my hands, there is a boy in front of me. I scream and he is instantly worried. "Wendy? Wendy are you alright?" He asked.

Wait...I know that face. That voice.

It's Peter! Peter Pan!

"P-Peter?" I whisper, not believing my own two eyes. He nods and I gasp. Worriedly, Peter asks me, "Are you alright Wendy?"

Slowly, I shake my head to clear it. And then I wrap my arms around his neck and sob. "Peter! You're back!" I cry. He nods and rubs my back.

"H-How'd you find me?" I ask, tears streaming down my face. Peter looks down at me and says, "Earlier, I saw you exiting the market and I recongnized you. You looked sad and depressed though, and I was worried because the Wendy I know doesn't act like that, so I decided to follow you. And then I noticed some men stalking you..." He drifts off because I interrupt him. "You were the one that attacked them weren't you." I say, not as a question, but as a statement. He nods.

I cry harder. "Peter...thank you." I whisper. He nods and tilts my face up. "Now tell me why you're so sad Wendy." He demands firmely, yet gently. I nod and proceed to tell him about Father dying, Mother growing depressed, Aunt Millicent moving out, Nana dying, and John, Michael and myself growing apart. When I finish, he gasps and hugs me to his chest.

Peter POV

"Wendy I'm so sorry! So sorry!" I exclaim. She looks up at me. "For what?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper. "For everything! Leaving, not visiting you, your father dying...just everything!" I exclaim. She cries and I rub her back again.

Suddenly, I feel another presence in the room and slowly turn around. Wendy looks up. And we are met with the eyes of the Lost Boys.

"Mother we are so sorry for what happened!" The twins, and the other boys exclaim. Wendy smiles sadly and says, "It's not your fault."

I look at her. "Wendy?" I ask. She slowly looks up at me. "Would you like to stay in Neverland?" I ask, praying she'd say yes. Slowly, she nods. "Mother would be too upset to notice my absence and John and Michael wouldn't care, so yes." She whispers. I grin and hug her. She hugs back.

And then the unthinkable happens.

I lean down and place a sweet, soft thimble upon her lips.

**Eek! Romance is blooming! Review!**


	5. I Love You

**A/N: Sorry! I was gonna update a few days ago, but then my great grandma died and we were really close and it was just...ugh!**

Disclaimer: I own everything! *wakes up* Oh. Just a dream...

Peter's POV

I kissed her for a few more seconds and then pulled away, staring at her, waiting for her reaction. I was scared. What if I screwed up? What if she didn't want me to kiss her? What if it was too early?

Oh no. I started to get the feeling that I shouldn't have kissed her just yet.

Crap.

Wendy seemed to be in shock and I was about ready to cry when suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. Startled, I hugged back. She buried her face in my chest and we just stood there, hugging each other for a few more minutes before she looked up at me. I looked down at her, waiting for her to speak.

But also slightly dreading it as well.

"Peter..." she whispered. "Yes?" I asked, still slightly afraid.

"I love you." She whispered, ducking her head.

Wendy's POV

I ducked my head, fearing that he'd reject me like last time. Instead, he tilted my chin up with his finger, whispered, "I love you too." And kissed me again. I responded instantly.

We pulled away and just stared into each others eyes, smiling, until we heard the Lost Boys return from whereever they went and start going, "Ew! My eyes are burning!" Blushing, I turned towards them. Every single one of them was covering their eyes and some were gagging and pretending to throw up. Peter glared at them and I smilled and rolled my eyes.

_Boys, _I thought, shaking my head.

Peter turned back towards me, grinning. He had a mishivious look to his eyes and I was slightly afraid. "They must show us some respect!" He suddenly shouted, charging at them. Screaming and yelling, the boys ran off. Peter ran off too, chasing them. I giggled and started to follow when I heard something that sounded like bells. I turned around and saw Tinkerbell laughing.

"Tinkerbell?" I asked, surprised. She stopped laughing and smiled at me. I smiled back. Maybe Tinkerbell and I could finally be friends.

Still smiling, Tinkerbell flew over to me. She sprinkled some pixie dust on me, and thinking happy thoughts, I rose into the air. We smiled at each other again and flew off to keep Peter from killing Tootles and the rest of the Boys.

**Sorry it's so short. I'm still kinda depressed right now. Meh. Review!**


	6. Kidnapped

**A/N: Sorry! Testing, finals coming up, I have a huge project is History due Friday, my dog is really sick and it's been...ugh! That and writers block. Hehe. **

**I also now have an account on FictionPress. Same username, JasperAlecLuver, so look me up. I wanna know what you guys think about my original pieces of work. Won't be able to upload anything 'til tomorrow though.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, though I desperatly want Peter to be (although Alec would kill me)**

Wendy's POV

Tink and I reach Peter and the boys in time to save them from Peter's wrath. Laughing, I pull Peter away from the twins and he turns to mock glare at me. I giggle and mock glare back, but he can tell it's fake and a giggle slips out again. I'm a horrible actor, and he knows it. Peter smirks and I gulp and back away slowly.

He then corners me trapping me between him and some really tall trees that I can't climb. I gulp and giggle nervously and he smirks bigger. I stare into his eyes, and if it were possible, I bet his eyes would be smirking at me as well.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy," He says slowly, shaking his head. I giggle nervously again

He smirks even bigger at me, and says "You giggle alot." I reply with a giggle and he smirks yet again, and then he leans down and places a thimble on my lips. I respond instantly and wrap my arms around his neck.

"They need to show some respect!" He says against my lips. I shake my head and giggle. "No, no, I think you've scared them enough." I reply, still kissing him. He smirks and pulls away, and says, "You're too nice Wendy." I pout at him, wanting another thimble.

He smirks once more-he seems to smirk alot-and turns to the boys who gulp and start backing away. He then lunges at them. They scream loudly, and fall back on the ground. I start laughing.

Peter is still on them, and I'm still laughing when I feel someone grab the back of my dress. I gasp and Peter looks over at me. I only meet his eyes for a second before I am dragged into the forest.

**Sorry it's short, but I love cliffys! Hehe. Review!**


	7. Screams

**Sorry I haven't updated! Don't kill me! *Hides***

**Disclaimer: Peter is hot in the 2003 version, but he is not mine**

Peter's POV

I growled as I saw my Wendy being dragged away by Hook. I looked over at Tinkerbell and said, "Tink! Pixie dust! now!"

She came over and sprinkled me with pixie dust. I closed my eyes, thought of Wendy, and felt myself lifting into the air.

Once I was high enough, I opened my eyes and scanned the woods for Wendy. I couldn'r see her, so I flew over the trees, my eyes searching.

Still no sign of her. Ugh! I flew down in between the trees really fast and flew around. No sign of her! I then just decided to fly straight through the woods, see if I could try to catch up to them.

I was flying quickly through the woods, careful to avoid hitting the trees, when I heard the screams. It was Wendy! I clenched my teeth and flew faster.

Wendy POV

Hook had taken me back to his ship. He forced me on the plank, but I wouldn't go to the edge. Using his sword, he poked my back and I whimpered as I was forced to go forward.

I was at the very edge. Hook smirked and then plain just pushed me off. I cried out, but as I fell, I gripped onto the edge of the plank.

Hook sneered and hissed, "Say goodbye to your precious Pan Wendy." And then he stomped on mt fingers really hard. I cried out in pain and was forced to let go.

I fell into the dark water, and went uder. I came up sputtering and gasping and looked up. Hook stood, sneering at me.

It was then I heard the ticking. I turned around in fright and saw the crocodile coming for me. I screamed and tried to swim away, but the current was too strong. It pushed me forward...

**Hahaha! Best place ever to end it! Hehehe. Review!**


	8. The Attack

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan**

Wendy's POV

I screamed as the current pushed me forward towards the crocadile. "Peter! Peter help!" I screamed.

"Wendy!" I hear him shout. I hear the clang of swords and know that he and Hook are fighting. "You will not get to her." I hear Hook hiss.

Finally, I am so close to the crocadile that if I wanted, I could reach out and touch him. But of course I would never do that.

I see the crocadile go underwater and frantically turn around in the water. Where did it go?

Suddenly I feel something graze my leg and scream in pain. Before I go unconcious, I see the water turning red. Red with my blood.

**Wow...super duper ultra short. Lol sorry, but FUCKING AWESOME EVIL CLIFFY! Review!**


	9. Peter To The Rescue

**A/N: Another update! But...I have sad news...school started again and I'm now a freshman so I dunno how often I can update**

**Disclaimer: Peter isn't mine**

Peter's POV

I see Wendy go unconcious and her body go under water. I growl and look at Hook, fiery in my eyes. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I shouted. I then pushed him into the water and watched with a smirk on my face as the crocodile chased him.

Then I remembered Wendy. I gasped and leaped into the water. I sucked in a deep breath and dove, looking around frantically for her. First try, I couldn't see her and I had to come up again for air.

After taking in more air, I dove for the second time, a little further away from where I was. I feel I have to go up for air, and am about to, but I see her! I quickly swim over to her and pull her up.

I gasp as I hit the surface, my aching lungs practically throbbing as I took in the fresh air. I then looked down at Wendy and noticed the water around us was red with blood.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. I need to get her back on the ship. I look around for a way to get back on, but then remember that I can get pixie dust from Tinkerbell.

I want to smack myself for being so stupid, but there is no time. I need to save Wendy. "Tinkerbell! TINKERBELL!" I scream. I see her flying over and wave my hand in the air. She flies over and lets out a tiny gasp as she sees Wendy. "Tinkerbell, fairy dust now!" I demand. She nods and instantly sprinkles me with the fairy dust.

Thinking of saving Wendy, I feel myself fly into the air. I make sure I am holding Wendy securly enough and then fly us over to the ship. Once on the ship, I lay her on the floor. I would try and find something more comfortable, but there is no time!

First, I check her pulse. Her heart is still beating. Good. I check her breathing too. It seems normal, but sometimes she lets out little gasps of pain. She's still unconcious as well.

I nod to myself and call out. "Tinkerbell!" And she instantly flies by my side. "Stay here by Wendy, I'm gonna go see if I can find bandages and stuff to help Wendy heal." I tell her. She nods, and I take off.

First, I head into the captain's quarters. I find nothing in the bedroom, but in the bathroom I find pain killers, bandages and gauze. Great! I then head to what used to be Smee's room.

More bandages, ace bandages, and some sorta sticky stuff. I guess it helps the gauze stay on? I shrug. Whatever'll help Wendy.

I run back and Tink looks up. "Is she ok?! Is her heart still beating?!" I ask frantically. She nods and I sigh to relief and get to work.

*About An Hour Later*

I think an hour goes by by the time I'm finally done. It's very messily done, the bandages and stuff, but it covers her injured spot and stops the bleeding, which is good.

Now time to wait for her to wake up. This is the hard part.

I sit by Wendy and hold her hand. I also pull her head into my lap so maybe she'll be a little more comfortable. I stroke her hair and hold her hand for what seems like hours. Tinkerbell stays next to us the whole time.

The minutes feel as if they're dragging on and I soon wonder why Wendy hasn't woken up yet. "Wendy?" I whisper. "Can you hear me?"

Still no response. I sigh, but continue to talk to her. "Wendy, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I just want you to know that I want you to wake up. To wake up and be with me please. I need you Wendy."

Still no responses. I feel a tear slide down my cheek, but don't bother to wipe it away. "Please Wendy. You don't know how much I need you right now." I cry, clutching her hand. When she still doesn't respond, I cry even harder and collapse next to her.

"Please Wendy, please. I love you." I whisper, crying. I lay next to her like that for another hour. I keep whispering I love you, I need you, in between my tears.

And then finally, I feel her stir.

**Review!**


End file.
